


A Demonic Miracle

by hollyhobbit101



Series: Season 13 tags [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s13e08 The Scorpion and the Frog, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: Alice regretted that deal the moment she made it





	A Demonic Miracle

Alice regretted that deal the moment she made it. Well, maybe not the moment she made it, but certainly once she woke up the next morning with a dread settled in the pit of her stomach. That was when she really began to realise that she was going to Hell and for what? A few thousand dollars and a skill with picking locks. Yay for her.

She'd wondered about breaking the deal at first, but eventually decided it wouldn't be worth it. She'd made her bed. Besides, it wasn't as if there was anyone around who'd miss her, so what was the point? Her life would be miserable anyway, only this way it would be a few decades shorter.

* * *

 

She couldn't help but be relieved when Bart had approached her, offering to rewrite the terms of her deal if she agreed to work for him. Of course, she wasn't stupid - she knew this meant she would still go to Hell once Bart had no more use for her, but at least this new deal bought her some time. Time to do what, she wasn't sure. Breathe, she guessed.

She'd do anything to take back the deal, of course she would, but there was nothing. Bart was hardly going to just give her soul back out of the goodness of his heart. She counted herself lucky enough as it was, and she wasn't going to push Bart enough that he decided he could find another master safe cracker.

* * *

A part of her wanted to ask Dean Winchester what Hell was like. But she was proud, and she refused to show weakness to anyone, even a Dean that was freaking out over non-existant spiders. She saw it in his eyes though, and in his brother's. That place terrified them, so she knew it must be truly awful if it scared men who regularly danced with demons and other things from your nightmares. She'd been under no illusions that Hell would be anything other than, well, hell, but the gravity of her situation had never really hit her until she'd seen the memory of hellfire flicker in Dean's eyes. A lump had risen in her throat, and she'd had to fight to choke it down before Bart or Grab could notice her unease.

* * *

She felt bad for Sam and Dean, once it was all over. The only reason they'd been there was to retrieve the spell, and they'd ended up helping her instead. She supposed she could hardly be blamed for the spell getting burned, but it had clearly been important to them, and losing it was a blow that they couldn't afford. Still, despite it all, she was secretly relieved that they had chosen to help her. Instead of facing down an eternity as Bart's slave, she now had a lifetime without Hell as her light at the end of the tunnel. For the first time since she had decided to make that crossroads deal, Alice felt free.


End file.
